


Inevitability

by asenath_waite



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Melkor Has Daddy Issues, Predestination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenath_waite/pseuds/asenath_waite
Summary: "And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined."Melkor spent three ages thinking about those words.





	Inevitability

The cell door creaks open and Maitimo sees Melkor--no, _Morgoth_ , murderer, thief, liar, destroyer of light, not the friend who once brought him toys and sweets and changed shapes to make him laugh--

"I broke every gift you ever gave me," Maitimo snarls.

"How very wise of you, my dear little Russandol." Except for his greatly increased height, Morgoth looks much like he did in Aman: a thing of ice and winter, made all in shades of white and silver and palest blue. Only the grotesque iron crown imprisoning the Silmarils is new...that, and the thick black gloves covering his hands.

"They burned you," Maitimo says, and laughs. "They burned you, and they burn you still, do they not? The Silmarils are our sisters; they hate you as fiercely as we do!"

"When at last you regain them, they will hate you no less," Morgoth says, and behind his elegant lips lurks a forest of needles.

"You lie, thief."

Gloved fingers stroke his cheek and draw away before he can flinch. "Clever little Russandol. Do you not see the truth? My kin mean for me to be the instrument of their vengeance against the Noldor, and when they deem you have suffered enough for your defiance, they will come in force and destroy me, and call themselves merciful."

"So you are still their thrall?" Maitimo spits. "Doing their work even as you call yourself the King of the World?"

"We all must play out our parts unto the bitter end," Morgoth says, and the despair in his frozen-lightning eyes is a whirlpool dragging Maitimo down. "We are but instruments in a greater hand, and everything we do serves Its purposes, whether we will or no. But fear not, little Russandol. Your tale does not end here, and we will never meet again." He brushes a kiss on Maitimo's forehead and turns to the hunched abominations waiting by the cell door. "Hang him from the southern face of the mountains, and see that he does not die."

**Author's Note:**

> Eru: Kid, it is literally impossible for you to do anything I don't want you to do.
> 
> Melkor: Oh yeah, Dad? Well how about THIS?! *does every horrible thing ever*


End file.
